ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Game Ideas
Is there a certain movie, TV show, comic(web or paper), or other kind of idea or thought that you think should deserve its own video game? If so, then post it here! Video Game Ideas Come up with a few ideas for some video games that you think would be cool to have made. If you're extremely lucky, one might actually be made by a gaming company that browses through here! 'DC vs Marvel: The ultimate crossover' DC vs Marvel: The ultimate crossover is a crossover fighting game based on the crossover comic series of the same name and will feature 62 heroes and villains(31 for each side) and will have 6 gameplay modes story, arcade, versus(1p vs com or 1p vs 2p), tag team versus, practice, and survival.The game will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii. Characters DC side *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Aqua Man *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Flash (Wally West) *Green Arrow *Nightwing *Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Catwoman *Captain Marvel *Lobo *Superboy *Joker *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Bane *Atom *Lex Luthor (battle suit) *Gorilla Grodd *Plastic Man *Ice *Fire *Doctor Fate *Clayface (Basil Karlo) *Plasmus *Gentleman Ghost *Catman *Deathstroke *Doctor Polaris Marvel side *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Hulk *Storm *Namor *Silver Surfer *Quicksilver *Hawkeye *Daredevil *The Winter Soldier *Jubilee *Elektra *Thor *Wolverine *Spider-Man *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) *Lizard *Juggernaut *Ant-Man *Iron-Man *Man-Ape *Mr. Fantastic *Iceman *The Human Torch *Doctor Strange *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Carnage *Ghost Rider *Black Panther *Deadpool *Magneto Plot There are two different plots (1 for each side).In the DC side the Silver Surfer attacks the DC world hoping to allow Galactus to devour it with ease and after a quick cutscene where it is shown that the he was defeated and the DC heroes team up with the villains of their world and that they plan to attack the Marvel world it is shown that after the DC heroes and villains attack, the Marvel heroes join with the villains of their world and fight back.The player will then start to play in matches throughout the story with cutscenes in between each match.In the Marvel story Lex Luthor creates a portal to another world and after going through it he ends up in the Marvel universe and tries to conquer this new world but is defeated and retreats but the portal is left open.The Marvel heroes and villains (who have teamed up)then go through the portal and attack the DC universe and soon the player must fight in matches with cutscenes in between just like the DC side to defeat the DC heroes and villains who have also teamed up. Non-Playable Bosses In the game there will be 10 Non-Playable Bosses (5 for each side) that the player will be fighting and each will be very powerful Heroes/Villains from the opposing universe. DC side bosses *Toxin *Cable *Hercules *Apocalypse *Galactus Marvel side bosses *Wildcat *Etrigan the Demon *Doomsday *Black Manta (inside giant robot) *Darkseid 'War of the Monsters 2' This is a War of the Monsters sequal to the PS3.